<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i love her by bridiesmindsludge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665016">and i love her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridiesmindsludge/pseuds/bridiesmindsludge'>bridiesmindsludge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Sick Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridiesmindsludge/pseuds/bridiesmindsludge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so pretty,” he mumbles, blinking lazily at her. <br/>“And you’re feverish,” she chides softly, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Glad we’re pointing out the obvious.” <br/>“I’m fine,” he offers. <br/>She scowls and hands him the glass of water from beside her. “If you were fine, you wouldn’t have just puke up the beautiful dinner I made for you.”<br/>“All you did was put some ramen in the microwave.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i love her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>have i ever told yall i love jessica moore? like fr i would pay large amounts of money for her return to supernatural. sis was there for like 3 episodes tops and she was only actually alive for one of them so i say justice for jessica moore 2020. this was written after i literally watched the pilot just so i could see what sam and jess's apartment looked like for ANY details on their relationship. the title is from the beatles song but the fic has the kurt cobain cover vibes lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jess hands him another round of tylenol. “You need to take this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits down next to him as he sweats against the wall, his body still shaking after retching up his dinner. Her hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, with her baby hairs free and perfectly framing her face. She looks exhausted and bare, but Sam can’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” he mumbles, blinking lazily at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re feverish,” she chides softly, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Glad we’re pointing out the obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowls and hands him the glass of water from beside her. “If you were fine, you wouldn’t have just puke up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>dinner I made for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you did was put some ramen in the microwave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>put it in there, didn’t I?” She smiles lightly while watching him down the pills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grimaces as he swallows, the pressure hurting his throat. “We need to learn how to cook more meals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer him. Instead, she leans his head on her shoulder and wraps her arms around him. She smells nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get you sick, babe,” Sam says, even though he really doesn’t want her to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried,” she replies, stroking his face. “I’ve got an immune system of steel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hadn’t been this sick since he was a teenager, and even then he didn’t really remember it. Even then he’s sure that he wasn’t puking his guts out in the middle of the night. He couldn’t tell you what he caught or when he caught it, but when all day he felt like hammered crap. It wasn’t until tonight though, Friday night, that he felt like his insides had been crushed and rearranged inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he moans, sinking his head into the crook of her neck. “I feel gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are gross,” Jess responds, not unkindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re mean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glad we’re pointing out the obvious,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam mocks. It wasn’t just his stomach. Actually, it was mostly his head that hurt. The lights were too bright and the ringing in his ears was too loud. The puking was an added bonus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, what did you catch?” she says, feeling his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Has the flu been going around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “Not to my knowledge. Food poisoning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless the ramen and the easy mac went bad, I doubt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your head?” She pokes his forehead playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groans. “Feels like it’s being squeezed from all sides yet also imploding from the inside at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so not bad at all?” she says with a light laugh. “I’m sorry, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had a headache this bad since I was like, sixteen,” Sam tells her, letting words practically fall out of his mouth. “My uncle Bobby had to take me to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an uncle Bobby? I thought you said your parents didn’t have any siblings.” She gives him a puzzled look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a friend of my dads. My brother and I just called him that.” He regrets bringing up his childhood, because it’s a gateway for her to squeeze memories out of him. So far, she’s gotten a few, about Dean, about him, but he doesn’t bring up his parents. Even if their photo rested on their dresser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you never tell me about that stuff? Your dad and whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugs and doesn’t meet her eyes. “It’s never very exciting. My dad moved around a lot for work. My brother and I moved around a lot for school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got into Stanford,” she responds. “On a full ride.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked school. My brother--him and I were different. My dad and he wanted different things than me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you don’t talk to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It strikes a nerve in Sam, but it’s Jess, and he can never really be mad at her. However, she knows better now than to press him, so she doesn’t. It’s not lost on him that he’s secretive. But his life is dangerous, and the farther he can keep her away from it, the happier they’ll be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays his feverish head back on her shoulder without a word, and she lets him. She doesn’t say anything else. She just rubs his arms and he fights back nauseous. The nauseous eventually wins, and he untangles himself swiftly to throw up again. It’s literally just bile at this point, and it burns on the way up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he gets uncomfortable on their cold tile floor, and after a whole six and a half minutes (a new record) of not hacking up his dinner, Jess suggests they move him to their bed. “Bed” means their shitty and ripped mattress on a creaky bed frame, but it sounds like absolute heaven to Sam at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to a hospital,” Jess suggests. His head is in her lap as she plays with his hair, twirling and looping it around her fingers. “I think your fever is rising.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably because my girlfriend is super hot,” Sam says with a lopsided grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels her body move with a giggle. “I mean it, bigfoot. You might, like, melt your brain or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m always right, so I think it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laugh for a few seconds more before Sam starts feeling sleepy and sluggish. He’s perfectly content with staying in bed with her, but something in her demeanor seems to suggest she’s tense and worried, so if he’s getting up at all, it’s for her. But she doesn’t ask again and she keeps playing with his hair, and the next thing he knows, he’s sleeping in her arms, just the way he likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sleeps, he knows it’ll be like it always is: plagued with nightmares of old hunts and memories he thought he forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sleeps, he knows that Jess stayed awake. She lays next to him, and she talks as if he can’t hear her. He indulges her and pretends he’s dead asleep, but he lets out a little smile when she says </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a very love-drunk kind of tone. He always feels that way around her-- love-drunk. Dreamy and intoxicated by her. She made him feel good; she made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could listen to her rambling on in their shitty bed forever. He could love her forever, if she let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he drifts off for real, sinking into sleep and the warmth that comes with it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>